Lust
by BlackShonen
Summary: When the vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu, finds himself in a situation that he's struggled his whole life to avoid, will anyone be able to save him from the clutches of Kaname Kuran? WARNING YAOI!
1. Chapter 1:My Sin

Hello there, this is BlackShonen and thank you for selecting my story. One important thing i ask of you is to please review and leave your opinon on how you felt about my story. Anyway, enjoy ^_^

* * *

It was a dark and cold night at Cross Academy. The day class students were all safely in their dorms while the night class students begun their sessions…well, all except for two. The silver-haired vampire hunter from the day class, Zero Kiryu and the sweet, innocent, Yuki Cross. Zero had been doing the night shift of patrolling the Academy's perimeters. A daily job that he does with his close childhood friend, Yuki. However, tonight seemed to be going on forever as the young girl began to grow weary.

"Hey Zero, do you have any snacks on you?"

He sighs at Yuki's request,

"Why do you always ask me that?"

He reached into his jacket pocket knowing he didn't have any sweets, but surprising he found himself a little bag filled with mini chocolate balls. A snack that Yuki had once given him a while back. In curiosity, Yuki asks him what he was holding in his hand and when he had told her she smiled in triumph.

"Ah hah, I knew you were holding out on me."

She held out her hand in confidant that zero would just give it to her, but he didn't, instead he looked at the bag held in his palm, almost like he was enchanted. Zero kept thinking to himself, "How did this get into my pocket?"

Yuki, with a puzzled looked on her face, regained his attention by having to repeat herself.

"Zero, what's wrong?" When he turned to faced her, she continued, "You seem a little troubled tonight."

With a sly smile on his face, hoping to disguise his true feelings, replied, "I'm alright; you don't need to worry about me." The moment Yuki heard those words; she knew that he wasn't okay. And so she went on for the rest of the night pretending to be tricked by his words. As the night began to grow colder, Zero could see that Yuki's skin was becoming pale and he himself started to feel a bit under the weather as well. In concern he asked her, "Are you feeling okay?"

Using his same tactic, she put on a smile, which he adored so much, on her face to cover up her true feelings. "I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"

Zero knew Yuki as much as she knew him, and in a split moment he could easily tell she was lying. And so he decided for the both of them that it was time to head back to their dorms.

"Let's call it a night." He said as he began to walk back to his dorm, still thinking about the chocolate that he'd just placed back into his pocket.

"It must be him again."

This wasn't the first time something like this happened. Zero can never forget the day Kaname Kuran once tried to seduce him, a few years back when he was living under headmaster Cross. But luckily for him, Kaname never got the chance to have his way with the silver haired vampire because Yuki was always around. However, tonight, that was about to change when Zero decided to go and confront Kaname…alone.

He looked back on the way to the night class's dorm, making sure that no one, especially Yuki, was following him. As he approached the building, he opened the door slowly, not to attract any tension to their front door. Zero realized he had picked a great time to come by, because all the other vampires were still in class.

And so he continued walking through the dorm and up the stairs to where Kaname's office was. He knew this place quite well because he'd come here often with Yuki. When Zero finally reached the front doors of his office, he began repeating what he wanted to say in his head.

"Stay away from me; I want nothing to do with you."

He stopped his repetition when he felt confidant enough in himself then abruptly opened the door. Only to find Kaname sitting behind his desk with a fancy glass of red wine in his hand and his undershirt half buttoned up.

"Welcome Zero, It's been a while since we've been alone like-"

"Shut your mouth and listen up," With a sly grin on his face, Kaname lead out a small giggle and paid close attention to Zero.

"Staring right now you will leave me alone!" he demanded.

The arrogant, pure blood let out a sigh and gave him an insensitive look.

"My dear Zero, Why are you so angry, did you not like the sweets I gave you?"

Zero scowled, reaching into his pocket to throw the chocolate at the ground. Kaname gave another sigh, placing his wine glass to the side as he reached down to retrieve the bag of sweets.

"I see, you're being serious. Very well, so will I."

The young hunter began to feel unease when he heard those words.

"What do you mean by-," And before he could complete his sentence, the dark haired vampire pined his back against the closed door while trapping both of Zero's hands over his head with his own. Then suddenly, Kaname began to hear the sound of a heartbeat, pounding hard.

And the silver-haired boy could hear it too and he knew it was in fact his own heart, beating uncontrollably fast.

"What the fuck's going on with my body," He thought as a sly grin reappeared on Kaname's face. With his free hand, the elegant vampire grabbed Zero's chin, forcing their eyes to gaze into one another's. With as much strength as he could, the young hunter struggled to break free of his strong grasp.

"Damn you, let me go!" He yelled.

But the dark-haired vampire didn't hear anything he had said because he was lost in Zero's pale lilac eyes. The deeper he fell into them the closer he moved his face to his. Now it was Kaname's heart that was racing too. As the silver haired boy stood, trapped by the vampire's clutches, he was starting to feel something that he's only felt with Yuki. Their breathing patterns later became more rapid and heavy. As if someone had taken all the oxygen out of the room.

And without warning, Kaname gave Zero an unexpected kiss. He kissed him hard yet gently as their bodies merged, so close that the young hunter could feel something pressing on him blew his waist.

Knowing very well what he was feeling, a bright red blush appeared on his face. And it got even brighter when Kaname broke from his soft lips and begun gently, showering his neck with even softer kisses.

Unable to resist the pleasure, he led out a slight moan. And realizing this lustful sound, the elegant vampire took his free hand and hastily unbutton Zero's pants, allowing him to then slowly slip his hand inside to grab his goodies.

"Wha…what are y..you doing?" The silver-haired boy could barely speak from using all his strength to withstand Kaname's magic touch.

So caught up in the moment, he didn't give Zero a single moment of attention. Instead he continued to kiss, lick and suck on his neck and in response, zero led out another moan that Kaname couldn't help but hear. And so he went even further, for now he felt that his moan was another way of saying, "I want more. Give it to me," Which is exactly what Kaname planned to do.

In a reckless fashion, he released Zero of his strong grasp, allowing himself full use of both hands. Unafraid of the young hunter being a physical threat, he pulled down the rest of his pants, exposing his rock hard erection. Now on his knees, Kaname admires how big Zero is before he gentle grabbed his manhood.

"Don't you dare-" And with just a slight lick on his member, his words were replaced by louder moans of pleasure.

Kaname continued to gently lick his hard member starting from his sack to the tip. When finally reaching the tip, he inserted Zero's member inside his hot, moist mouth. Sucking hard and fast, which led Zero to reach his _tip_ as well.

"St…stop, I'm gonna..." Zero bestowed upon Kaname a hefty serving of warm, juicy cum. As a result, Zero completely lost the strength to stand on his two feet, and begun slowly sliding down against the door into a sitting position.

As if finishing a meal, Kaname removed his mouth from Zero's wet, member and using his fingers, wiped his mouth clean but only to lick off the left over cum off his finger tips.

As they continued to breathe heavily, Zero asked, "Why me?"

Then Kaname began to unbutton his pants, pretending not to hear him as he continued.

"What do you want from me?"

He looked at Kaname, waiting for an answer as he removed his pants.

"Fucking answer me!"

In a split moment Kaname, with his pants on the floor, he crept closer to Zero as if he was a lost little boy and softly whispered,

"All I ever wanted was you."

Stunned by his answer he stared at Kaname with an indulgent look on his face.

He continued, "For so long my beloved Zero, I thought that I could go on living with just loving you and being close to you… but I was wrong."

Kaname shifted himself even closer to the young hunter once more, but only to hold his lovely face between the palms of his hands. And while he, once again, gazed into Zero's beautiful eyes, he said in a soft, gentle voice.

"I don't only lust for your body, but i also desire your heart."

Almost instantly, Zero's heart started to pound harder than it had before, and his face blushing with embarrassment. The dark haired vampire took notice of this response and couldn't help but feel even more love sick as Zero was sitting in front of him with the most erotic expression on his face.

Throwing the idea of "mind over matter" out the window, the devilish vampire caught him off guard with a strong, passionate kiss on his lips. The lips that he had longed for since the moment he saw him.

Trying to break away, the vampire hunter struggled to push him back but he was too overpowering. They continued their kiss for what seemed like an endless moment in Kaname's perspective. Loving the sensation of their tongues clashing and swapping saliva, he deepened the kiss to further taste zero as he continuously tried to push him away. For a brief moment the dark haired vampire broke the kiss to gasp for air, then reverted back to lip locking with him. Their kissing actions repeated and each time it became more intense and more difficult for Zero to resist. Until oxygen made them cease once again.

Still breathing heavily, the handsome vampire looked at his lover, but was unable to look zero in the eyes as he had closed them in embarrassment. And so Kaname, with a warming smile on his face, whispered into his ear.

"I love you."

His warm breath on Zero's neck sent chills of pleasure down his spine and making him even harder. Then, in one quick uplift, the elegant vampire held up Zero with both of his legs tucked between his well-built arms. As the scent of romance lingered in the air, the silver haired vampire could no longer fight back as if he had been weaken by poison.

In their current position, it was finally the right moment where Kaname could force himself inside of his lover. As he raised Zero's legs, giving him a better opening. Without hesitation, he rammed his rock, hard member deep inside the teenager's rear end. Feeling such an astounding sensation mixed with agonizing pain, Zero tilted his head back up against the door moaning loudly in pleasure as he began pushing deeper.

"Ah, Ah...K...ka..name, s..stop." He said through the agony.

"You like this…don't you Zero?" Kaname asked in a rhetorical tone.

He continued to keep his eyes shut and in a shaky voice replied,

"Why…the fuck would i lik-"

And once again his words were replaced by lustful moans, an erotic sound that kaname loved to hear more than anything. Confident in his actions, Kaname pursued even further as he continued to go deeper and deeper inside Zero. And as a result they both experienced the ultimate sensation which left them dripping wet.

"I c-can't believe this is happening!" Zero thought to himself after he came for the _second_ time.

Now that he had completely entered him, he softly spoke his name hoping he'd open his eyes.

"Zero, look at me."

Pretending not to hear and clearly showing neglect, Zero turned his head refusing to even face him, let alone look at him.

"Why do I feel so tempted to look at him?" he thought as Kaname began to slowly pull out his wet, cock, but only to thrust it back in even deeper than it was before.

In shock, the young hunter couldn't help but react.

"Ah…Ah…you idiot that h…hurts!"

Kaname began to blush really hard as Zero finally looked him straight in the eyes, like an adorable little, puppy. Unable to control the strong, sexual urges that were running wild in his head, he repeated his movements, thrusting back and forth his large erection into Zero's moist opening, allowing only the tip to remain inside.

"Zero, tonight you will be mine."

* * *

A/N: This is my very first fanfction i ever wrote and i hope you really enjoyed it. Also i'm a slow typer, so it'll take me a while to write the next chapter. So i'll try the best i can to update. P.S-**Please review**, that would be very appreciated. REVIEWS=MOTIVATION, which equals NEXT CHAPTER! SO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Mistake

Zero's POV (point of view)

**The Next morning (Kaname's room)**

When I woke up I could feel a mind numbing pain like someone had hit me in the back of the head with a rock. With just enough strength, I sat up into a sitting position, closing my eyes tight in pain while resting it on my right hand. What's wrong with me this morning?

Before I could open my eyes, a familiar voice sparked my attention.

"Good morning Zero, did you sleep well."

My heart nearly stopped beating at the sight of that man buttoning up his collared shirt, allowing my eyes to catch a quick glance at his fair skin, chest. Strange feelings I could not describe began to build up inside me. I then averted my eyes to hide the blush engraved on my face and found something more disturbing.

_W-Where the hell is my clothes?_ I quickly jumped up onto my feet in shock and turned my head around, right then left, looking for my uniform. I continued to stand with both my hands covering my exposed manhood. My head ache was getting worse as I began to grow angry and impatient, especially when that bastard was standing there watching me like some form of entertainment.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I snapped. "Give me back my clothes!"

Kaname stroked his short, dark hair back and turned around towards the large, window. He moved the curtains gentle aside and gazed out into the bright, outside world. I could hear him let out a small, sigh as he turned back around to face me. His eyes locked onto mine and we stared at each other without saying a single word, as if we were communicating telepathically.

The longer I gazed into them the less anger I felt. _Why?_ I realized it was the heavy, emotions that his eyes were expressing. I sensed loneliness…fear, and….suffering. I shook my head a little to regain my focus but that wasn't too smart since it was still hurting. To break up the awkward silence, I asked him in a low, steady tone.

"What's going on Kaname, and where are my clothes?"

My eyes remained locked on the dark, haired vampire as he slowly reached behind his desk and retrieved my uniform. I felt unease as Kaname continued to refrain from speaking as he tossed them over to me. In a quick, yet organized manner, I put back on my boxers, then pulled up my trousers and finally buttoning up my white under shirt.

I kept my jacket off and carried it over the lower part of my left, arm. For some odd reason the room's temperature felt really warm. A little too warm. My head was now throbbing in intense pain, so great that it caused me to fall back down onto the floor, to the sitting position I had previously taken. I groaned in agony. Though it only took mere seconds for Kaname to finally say something. "Zero." When I heard the way he said my name, it almost felt a little apologetic, even…sincere. I looked up towards him and saw the eyes of a remorseful man.

**A/N:** Sorry for cutting it short. I'll continue the rest later. I really wanted to update even though this chapter is really short. I might change this chapter later as well. I felt like i rushed it and didn't really try.


End file.
